Turn it Off
by Onyx Sprita
Summary: Songfic about Valkyrie becoming Darquesse, based on Turn It Off by Paramore. Oneshot, contains morbidness and tragedy.


**Turn it Off**

**A/N: Based on the awesome song **_**Turn it Off **_**by Paramore. I was listening to it today, and I had this idea, so yeah... This is about Valkyrie turning into Darquesse. It's a tiny bit morbid, but I've read morbider. I have no idea whether it's good or not. Please review!**

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_

_And found a demon in my safest haven_

_Seems like it's getting harder to believe_

_In anything than just to get lost_

_In all my selfish thoughts_

They were wrong, all those thoughts she'd been having. She knew that. But it was getting harder and harder to block them out, and she was growing weak.

Her two-year-old brother was dead. It had been murder. She didn't know who had done it, which basically meant that everyone was a suspect. And that made her want to kill everyone. She was sick with grief, anger and a need for revenge, and she was getting sicker.

Sometimes, her thoughts scared her. She felt like she didn't even know herself any more. She was cutting herself off from her friends and her mind turned darker with every passing day. It was though the shadows that flew so easily from her fingers were spreading to her brain, slowly dampening all sense of love and compassion.

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride, to see nothing in the light_

_Or turn it off, in all my spite_

_In all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

This idea grew and grew in her brain. It was so tempting. She wanted to give in, to stop caring.

And, one day in Ghastly's, it finally happened.

They were annoying her. She didn't know what it was. They were just annoying her. They were talking about murder. And as far as she could see, they were completely missing the point.

She got up and left, unable to bear another second of their company, and as she waited at the bus stop a woman she didn't know mistook her for someone else.

'And how _is _your brother?' the woman asked.

Valkyrie killed her.

It only took a second. She summoned the shadows and they wrapped themselves around the woman's neck like silent, obedient servants. The woman looked stunned as she dropped down dead. Valkyrie left the body there and walked home in a dreamlike bubble of calm, and when she got there she cried, but she was laughing through her tears like a lunatic.

_And the worst part is, before it gets_

_Any better we're heading for a cliff_

_And in the freefall I will realise_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

Once again she saw Cassandra's vision, fresh in her memory as though it had only happened yesterday, and she knew that that was what she wanted. A dead, empty world.

If she couldn't be happy, then nobody could.

She knew she was insane. She didn't care.

_The tragedy it seems unending_

_I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending_

The next day she killed Ghastly, Fletcher and Tanith. She didn't need them anyway. She couldn't understand why she'd ever thought she did. Then it was China, then Clarabelle...

_We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_

_Just to come out the hero_

_Well I can see behind the curtain, the wheels are cranking, turning_

_It's all wrong the way we're working towards a goal that's nonexistent_

She could see it now - her old life had been an illusion, and all the things she'd thought she wanted were things she didn't need. She knew what she needed now. An empty world, a dead world, with only her. No complications. Only her. Perfection.

_It's nonexistent but we just keep believing_

She was well on the way. She'd burned down the rainforests and killed millions of people, and it felt like a relief, watching them go. She was almost finished in fact - save for the skeleton detective.

_And the worst part is before it gets_

_Any better we're headed for a cliff_

_And in the freefall I will realise_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

'Valkyrie, you can't do this.'

'My name is Darquesse, and I think I've already done it.'

'You've committed mass murder and caused numerous near apocalyptic events, but the world hasn't ended yet. I'm stopping you, and I think you'll find that a dead world wasn't what you wanted anyway.'

'My dear ex-mentor, you have no idea what I want, and you can't stop me now. I'm too powerful.'

Skulduggery was silent. 'You're right,' he said quietly.

Darquesse smiled. 'Goodbye, old friend,' she said, and spread her fingers. The shadows crushed Skulduggery's bones to dust.

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride, see nothing in the light_

_Or turn it off, in all my spite_

_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

**A/N: Y'know, now that you've taken the time to read this, you might as well review...**

**;)**


End file.
